Modern aircraft, in particular fighter aircraft, generally only comprise a limited number of external load supports for attaching weapons or tank containers, known as pods. In order to increase the range of a fighter aircraft, for example additional tank containers, known as drop tanks, are required. When drop tanks are used, only a reduced number of external load supports are therefore available for loading the aircraft with other loads, such as weapons. The aircraft can thus transport fewer loads, or the range of the aircraft is limited to the range that would be achieved by utilising the tank container arranged in the aircraft itself.